NORMAL
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Harusnya kita berpikir, apakah semua kenormalan ini normal? / JeongCheol / Seungcheol X Jeonghan / BL / SVT FF


**SEVENTEEN** © Pledis Entertainment ® 2015

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

.

.

 **NORMAL**

® 2016

.

.

.

.

From : Seungcheol

.

.

.

Denting sendok yang kuletakkan di tepi cangkir membuat kopi di dalamnya bergemeriak, menciptakan gema acak yang sama berantakkannya seperti hatiku saat ini. Belum cukup dengan itu semua, hujan dan angin di luar sana pun turut mengejekku dalam satu padu yang memuakkan. Memerangkapku dalam satu dimensi asing di antara semua kegiatan pengunjung lain bersama seorang laki-laki di hadapanku.

Lelaki itu tidak berubah sejak dua tahun lalu. Masih setinggi aku dengan badan yang sedikit berisi. Kulitnya seputih pualam yang tertimpa cahaya rembulan. Rambut coklatnya yang dulu panjang dan sering dikuncir ekor kuda kini sudah tak ada. Ia memangkas habis surai panjang kesukaanku itu menjadi potongan cepak tipis. Ia menyesap tehnya, belum meluncurkan satu katapun untuk membuka semua kecanggungan aneh ini.

Dulu kami tidak pernah secanggung ini, bahkan di detik pertama mata kami bertemu tidak ada dinding kaca yang membatasi kami. Seakan senyumnya adalah cahaya hangat mentari yang melelehkan embun di bibirku yang kelu dan kaku. Kami memulai percakapan dengan basa-basi menyenangkan yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terasa begitu manis di tiap sudut memori yang ia tinggalkan. Tidak ada memori asam di antara kami, kecuali di hari ini, dua tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya membuat kami menjadi sepasang sosok asing dalam dimensi kami.

"Baik," begitu jawabku.

Senyumnya tak berubah namun terasa begitu berbeda. Seolah ada getir mentah di antara manisnya tepung. Ia membuka mulut, kemudian dengan cepat menutupnya kembali. Kebiasannya kalau sedang memilah kata. Membuatku merasa semakin tidak mengenalnya dalam sosok yang tetap sama. Dua tahun menjadikan kami sepasang orang asing.

"Seungcheol... aku..." Jeonghan mengulum bibirnya. Matanya mengerjap dan menggeliat, melihat ke karpet merah di bawah sana yang bagiku sama sekali tak menarik. "Aku akan menikah."

Aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Aku tahu segalanya. Dia akan segera menikah, membiarkan kisah kami menjadi sebuah catatan usang yang akan terselip di antara lembaran buku hariannya. Catatan kelam yang tidak akan mau ia baca lagi. Hanya menunggu untuk dibuang, basah, dan akhirnya lenyap tak berbekas. Aku tahu akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Aku diam barang sejenak. "Dengan siapa?"

"Yeoju."

Kim Yeo Ju, junior kami di universitas, salah satu adik tingkat dalam kelompok yang dibina Jeonghan. Harusnya aku tahu kalau perempuan itu pada akhirnya akan mengambil Jeonghan dariku. Gadis itu selalu berkeliaran di sekitar Jeonghan, menanyakan hal-hal receh hanya untuk mencari perhatian. Aku lengah. Aku membiarkan Jeonghan berkeriapan bersama gadis itu terlalu bebas sampai aku tak sadar gengamanku lepas darinya, tergantikan oleh Yeoju.

"Kau yakin?" Aku kembali bertanya dengan sepasang sorot mata yang berusaha menelisik ke dalam mata hitam Jeonghan. Aku berusaha mencari berkas-berkas asmara di matanya. Namun tak satupun sapat kutemui. Hanya satu tatapan kosong dan tegar yang kudapati. Seolah hatinya memang sudah terkunci rapat-rapat untukku.

"Jeonghan, kau tahu berapa lama kita berpacaran? Hampir enam tahun lamanya. Dan kau? Dalam waktu dua tahun akan segera menikah dengan Yeoju? Kau pasti bercanda." Aku mendengus, lebih pada menyalurkan uap amarah yang mulai mendidih di hati daripada mengejek pilihan Jeonghan.

"Kita salah, Seungcheol. Semua yang kita lakukan tidak benar."

"Tidak benar sebelah mananya, Yoon Jeong Han? Secara hukum kita legal. Kau, aku, dan semua pasangan sesama jenis lainnya! _Kau_ tahu benar itu." kuteknkan status Jeonghan sebagai pengacara elit negeri ini.

Bukan sebuah sanggahan yang kuterima, melainkan senyum kasihan yang amat kubenci. Seolah aku adalah lelaki lemah yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Aku Choi Seung Cheol, salah satu taipan ternama di negeri ini. Aku bisa mendapatkan apapun semudah aku bernapas. Apapun, kecuali seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

"Laki-laki dan perempuan diciptakan Tuhan memang untuk saling berpasangan."

"Kau yang seroang atheis membicarakan soal Tuhan? Apa kau sedang mabuk?" Aku mencemooh.

"Aku tidak mau terjebak dalam kubangan yang sama, Seungcheol! Aku ingin hidup normal. Menikah dengan seorang perempuan, memiliki anak. Aku tidak mau menjadi _gay_ seumur hidupku!"

"Lalu kau pikir enam tahun kita bersama itu apa? Hanya untuk selinganmu? Hanya untuk batu loncatan agar kau bisa masuk firma hukum ternama?" Emosiku meledak. Aku membentaknya di hadapan khalayak ramai. Mendadak seluruh kafe masuk dalam dimensi kami berdua, dia membeku, tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi atau apa yang menjadi pusat amarahku.

"Kita semua pernah berbuat salah, tersesat, dan yang kulakukan saat ini adalah mencari jalan pulang," jawab Jeonghan masih tenang ia berhasil membuat kami tidak lagi menjadi bahan tontonan. Ia membiarkan percakapan kami bagaikan sandi rahasia.

"Aku tempatmu pulang, Jeonghan." Aku merentangkan tanganku, hal yang biasa kulakukan untuk menyambutnya pulang. Menghadiahkannya ribuan kecupan kupu-kupu di pucuk kepalanya dalam dekapan hangatku. Memastikan ia tetap nyaman bersamaku.

Jeonghan kembali menggeleng. "Aku selesai dengan semua ini. Aku ingin hidup sebagai orang merdeka, tanpa takut akan dihantui oleh rasa bersalah terhadap orang tuaku. Tanpa harus berjalan keluar dari areal di mana seharusnya aku ada."

Jeonghan meletakkan serbet merah yang sejak tadi ada di pangkuannya ke meja, bersiap untuk pergi. Aku takut aku tidak akan bisa lagi melihatnya. Aku takut kehilangan dirinya. Aku takut Jeonghan tidak lagi mengharapkan diriku. Aku takut bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu, Seungcheol. Apa memang semua 'kenormalan' ini normal?" Ia beranjak, meninggalkan cafe tanpa rasa gentar dan kasihan, menyuarakan dengan lantang kalau ia memang tidak lagi mengharapkan diriku sebagai bagian spesial di hidupnya. Menyatakan bahwa di antara kami tidak ada lagi serabut-serabut kasih yang harus dijalin.

Remasanku pada serbet menguat, hingga rasanya serat-serat benang itu begitu menyakitkan, menggores tubuhku yang luka karena keinginan untuk memiliki Jeonghan seorang diri. Aku tahu, aku akan mendapatkan Jeonghan kembali. Aku tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

From : Jeonghan

.

.

.

Ponselku berdering berulang-ulang seperti tak kenal lelah memanggilku untuk menjawabnya. Namun aku tahu semua panggilan itu berasal dari orang yang sama, Choi Seung Cheol. Lelaki yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku, mengisi hatiku dengan sejuta janji manis dan kejutan-kejutan kecil yang menyejukkan hati. Kenangan menyenangkan yang sudah kututup rapat, menjadi satu rahasia hitam dalam hidupku. Aib amis yang tak ingin kuingat-ingat lagi.

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya, _Oppa_?" tanya Yeoju ketika meilik layar ponselku yang mengedip-ngedip dalam genggamanku. Ia menatapku dengan raut ragu-ragu tercetak dalam wajahnya.

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga berhenti sendiri," jawabku yang aku sendiripun tak yakin. Ini Choi Seung Cheol, pria gigih yang aku tahu betul takkan menyerah semudah itu. Seungcheol, dengan semua harta dan pengaruhnya di seluruh penjuru Benua Amerika bisa membuat orang manapun melakukan apa yang ia mau. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dari Amerika Serikat, pulang ke tanah airku, Korea Selatan.

Aku menarik Yeoju mendekat pada dadaku, menyesap aroma stroberi dari rambutnya. Meyakinkan hatiku bahwa keputusanku sudah benar. Memang ini yang harusnya kulakukan sejak lama. Di sela-sela kecupanku, kulantunkan banyak-banyak terima kasih dan cinta. Bahwa Yeoju, pelitaku, ia membawaku kembali pulang. Kembali ke naturku yang sesungguhnya. Menjadi seorang pria seutuhnya dengan seorang pendamping wnita di sebelahku, yaitu Yeoju.

" _Oppa_ , kurasa kau harus menyelesaikannya. Bukan lari," kata Yeoju. Ia mendongak menatapku lalu beringsut menegakkan tubuhnya. "Selesaikan urusanmu, _Oppa_. Aku percaya padamu. Kau pasti bisa menjelaskannya pada Seungcheol Sunbae." Jemari lentiknya meremas tanganku, seakan memberiku satu kekuatan baru untuk menghadapi Seungcheol.

Aku menggeleng. "Kau tidak tahu Seungcheol, Yeoju- _ya_. Aku sedah menjelaskannya kemarin, dan kalau sampai detik ini dia masih menghubungiku, itu akan menjadi bahaya yang luar biasa." Aku menggenggam kedua tangan Yeoju. Aku takut kalau Seungcheol berani menyentuh Yeoju bahkan jika itu hanya seujung rambutpun. Aku takut kalau akhirnya pelitaku akan padam di tangan Seungcheol. Aku takut kalau aku akan kembali pada kegelapan pekat yang membutakan arahku.

" _Oppa_." Jemari Yeoju menyentuh garis-garis rahangku yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut kasar akibat belum sempat bercukur. "Bicara padanya," paksa Yeoju membuatku mau tak mau menurut.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" Jawabku begitu aku pergi menyingkir ke sudut ruang tunggu bandara yang sepi. Tengah malam ini keberangkatan menurun drastis. Hiru-pikuk Bandara JFK tidak semeriah siang hari. Aku melirik Yeoju yang masih menunggu di kursi yang sama, tersenyum dan menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara, menyemangati.

"Jeonghan... jangan pergi..." pinta Seungcheol lirih. Suaranya sengau seperti orang habis menangis dengan hidung tersumbat. Hal yang tidak pernah kudapati dari seorang otoriter seperti Seungcheol. "Kumohon jangan..."

Aku menarik napas. Tak ada lagi yang harus kututupi dari Seungcheol aku hanya ingin membuat semua kesalahan ini mnejadi jelas, membebaskanku dari rasa bersalah dan tuduhan sosial yang terus menghantui hatiku siang dan malam. "Choi Seungcheol, hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak dua tahun lalu. Kau tahu itu. Kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing. Hidupmu, hidupmu. Hidupku, hidupku. Aku memilih untuk menjadi normal bersama Yeoju. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti dan menerimanya."

"Ayo kita pergi ke gereja. Kita menikah dengan hanya dihadiri teman-teman dekat kita. Hanya Mingyu, Woozi... seperti impianmu, Jeonghan. Aku akan mengabulkan semuanya. Sudah kupesan satu pulau pribadi untuk kita berbulan madu-"

"Kau gila, Seungcheol!"

"Aku juga sudah memesan satu kapal pesiar untuk kita berkeliling di Kepulauan Karibia.

"Kau gila!"

"Aku gila karenamu!" Seungcheol membentak. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Jeonghan... tidak bisa... tidak akan pernah sama..." Suara Seungcheol semakin lirih lalu hilang, lenyap ditelan angin. Menyisahkan bunyi kelontang yang janggal di _speaker_.

"Seungcheol? Seungcheol?" Aku memanggil-manggil namanya namun tak juga ada jawaban. Nomor masih tersambung, tapi tak juga aku mendapat sahutan balas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yeoju ketika aku kembali padanya.

Aku menggeleng, melempar senyum seakan tidak terjadi apapun. "Panggilannya terhenti begitu saja."

"Mungkin baterainya habis." Yeoju berusaha menghiburku. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggungku seperti yang dulu ibu selalu lakukan padaku saat aku ketakutan melihat ayah pulang dengan amukan yang mengikutinya. "Kalaupun sekarang dia belum menerimanya, suatu saat dia pasti mengerti. Kuharap Seungcheol _Sunbae_ segera kembali ke jalan yang benar."

"Ya, semoga," jawabku lirih lalu segera mengejar penerbangan yang akan segera lepas landas.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceritaku dengan Seungcheol hanyalah satu belokan salah yang kuambil di tengah perjalanan hidupku. Aku mengambil satu jalan pintas beraspal yang ujungnya tak kukenal. Aku bungkam, tidak bicara apa-apa soal Seungcheol yang baikan borok di punggung. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat betapa bahagianya ia mendapati aku pulang membawa Yeoju bersamaku, mengenalkannya sebagai calon pendamping hidupku.

"Ibu tahu kau akan pulang, nak. Kau normal, Jeonghannie," bisik ibu saat memelukku erat. Jenis pelukan dengan rindu yang tertahan mendalam, menyambut aku yang terhilang untuk kembali datang dalam kehangatan ibu. Aku balas memeluknya, meyakinkan beliau bahwa aku memang di sini. Bahwa aku ada dan nyata untuk semua doa dan harapan yang selama ini ia panjatkan.

" _Oppa_ , kau dapat telefon dari Mr. Hong," panggil Yeoju membawa ponselku.

Aku melepaskan diri dari ibu lalu pergi kebelakang rumah. Pembicaraanku dengan Joshua Hong, atasanku, tidak pernah soal hal-hal baik. Selalu saja ada kasus dan masalah dalam percakapan kami karena profesi kami sebagai pengacara.

"Ya, Sir?" tanyaku. Seingatku aku sudah mengajukan cuti selama seminggu untuk pulang ke Korea. Kasus perceraian yang kemarin menjadi proyekku pun sudah selesai dengan bendera kemenangan berada di tanganku. Aku sama sekali tidak punya ide untuk urusan apa ia menelefon kali ini.

"Seungcheol meninggal," kata Joshua tepat ke poin, tipikal dirinya. Tapi barang sedetikpun aku tidak memiliki minat untuk membahasnya pribadinya kalau bukan karena topik yang ia angkat. Ia benar-benar mengagetkanku dengan satu tembakan berita yang mengena di ulu hati. "Dia lompat dari balkon kamarnya ke bawah. Kau tahukan seberapa tinggi lantai rumah Seungcheol."

Aku tahu jelas. Aku bahkan masih bisa menggambarkan tiap benda dalam posisinya dengan sempurna. Aku ingat betul langit-langit mansion dua lantai tersebut. Langit-langit tiap lantai nyaris menyentuh angka lima meter, sebuah angka yang parah untuk menimbulkan minimal fraksi tulang pada rangkanya. Dan balkon kamar Seungcheol yang dulu menjadi tempat favoritku di malam hari, menghadap tepat ke halaman samping, pada sebuah kolam renang luas sedalam dua meter yang selalu terisi oleh air kecuali di hari Rabu.

Oh tidak. Kemarin hari Rabu.

"... Aku turut berdukacita mendengarnya," sahutku setelah semenit lebih terdiam, berusaha tetap tenang meskipun sebenarnya tidak. Bagaimanapin juga aku sudah mengenal Seungcheol selama hampir separuh hidupku, dan mendapatkan berita kematian tentangnya adalah hal yang lebih mengejutkan daripada berita ia terlilit hutang akibat judi kasino.

"Kau mewarisi semuanya, Jeonghan. Aset perusahaan, rumah, peternakan kuda, saham—"

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Mr. Hong," selaku, berkata jujur. "Aku tidak ingin terlibat apapun dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Seungcheol—baik secara langsung maupun tidak."

"Dia mencintaimu, _sangat mencintaimu_ , Jeonghan. Makanya ia menyerahkan semuanya padamu."

"Maaf. Tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa. Itu hak saya untuk menolak, benar, Mr. Hong?"

Aku memutus sambungan secara sepihak, bukan pilihan yang sopan, tapi mampu menyelamatkanku dari kesalahan. Menerima harta Seungcheol akan sama buruknya seperti menerima buah simalakama. Aku tidak mau oleh karenanya orang akan terus melibatkan aku dengan Seungcheol. Aku tidak ingin orang memandangku sebagai milik Seungcheol meskipun ia kini sudah tidak ada. Aku ingin hidup bebas.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi normal adalah pilihanku.

Aku ingin lepas dari segala jerat tipu daya yang terus memerangkap kakiku, menarikku untuk terus jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

Biarkan aku bebas, terbang bersama sayap-sayap baru yang tumbuh di kedua punggungku dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Aku ingin bebas.

Aku tahu, dan aku bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

17 Agustus 2016

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **NORMAL © Kazuma House Production ® 2016**


End file.
